pineapple_empire_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Lore, legends, and creepy pastas originating from the Pineapple Empire
This article details all the legends, urban legends, and creepy pastas of the Pineapple Empire. Encounter of the PSFS Orion The famed PSFS Orion has had its deal of strangeness as well. On a regular patrol day on November 17, 2300, the Orion's crew spotted a strange ship of unknown proportion and sizes. Before it could get up close, the ship sped towards the Orion at incredible speed, and just before it was about to it, the ship disappeared. The Orion survived the encounter completely unscathed. A few days later, strange figures were discovered on the ship. The ship was put in lockdown, landed on the PSFS' largest docking station, and was surrounded by 150,218 troops for 2 hours straight while the whole ship was searched for abnormal activity. Surprisingly, nothing was found, but a group of inspectors claimed to have seen an abnormally thin and short figure. No evidence has backed their claim. On November 29, the ship was deemed "Safe but potentially compromised" and was given the go-ahead to resume regular operation. No abnormal activity was reported since. Disappearances of 2128 On July 9, 2128, a mysterious disappearance of 196 people was reported on the Pineapple Empire's planet of Kepler-22b, a water-world planet, with makeshift land built using gigantic floating metal platforms. Speculations quickly arose following the disappearance. The bodies were unrecoverable, and the Pineapple government determined the victims were killed when a metal section gave away, and they drowned, as there was a large storm hitting the planet around the time of the disappearance. However, the reason why the metal platform collapsed is subject to debate, and several stories have been written regarding the subject. The mostly accepted explanation is that a massive rogue wave caused a rusting, badly cared-for support to give away, and caused a large chunk of the metal floor to collapse into the massive ocean. A second, more bizarre explanation, states that an unknown ship appeared and destroyed the metal surface, killing all the victims before they drowned. The result is completely inconclusive, as no metal survived the violent storm, and no remains of the victims were ever found. The Pineapple Empire responded by installing massive seawalls onto their metal platforms and ran regular inspections to make sure the platforms would not collapse again. It is one of the most famous legends of the 22nd century. -'The Missing' The Missing was a creepy pasta that was discovered by Ethan's group of friends in which he walked home with. It read as... On September 18th, 1987, Ethan's friend Joe stated "Heard of the story of The Missing?", a girl in the group said "The legend?", Joe then told the story. On November 2nd, 1973, Alicia Spencer was walking home from school, when a figure called "Bonehead" attacked her while she was obscured by bushes surrounding the sidewalk. The figure grabbed the girl, and assaulted her in every way possible. At 5:11PM, he let the girl go, but that night, he murdered the entire family. The family then disappeared, Years later, when Ethan and his friends were walking home, they encountered a mysterious figure, with a female companion. Ethan drew his gun and shot them both, but the gun was useless against them, the female figure attempted to kill one of Ethan's friends, before the original male figure called her back. The same night, the girl found a male walking out alone, at around 8:15PM, brought him to a small clearing in the nearby Kinzua National Forest. The man was then decapitated, mutilated, and left there. The body was found 666 hours later. Murders of this kind began happening every 666 hours, at an exact interval. An article in the community newspaper, the Times Observer, read this. "The Police Department advises that you not leave your residence alone in the period of one day inbetween the 666 hour interval. You risk losing your life by ignoring."